Episode 8320 (10th February 2014)
Plot Anna insists that they should ring round Roy’s other relatives before they contact the police and Tyrone gets a reluctant Fiz to agree. Tracy’s reserve starts to crack and she invites Rob back to No. 1 for his tea. The phone search for Roy is unsuccessful and Fiz insists the police are alerted. Jason’s quietly annoyed when his dad gives Eva a designer scarf for her birthday. Marcus and Maria don’t like the house. When they go to the Rovers, Todd starts to gently come on to Marcus. Amy and Rob get on well together when he eats the meal that Deirdre has prepared. Steve and Andrea agree to be just friends again but she is clearly torn. The police arrive to talk to Anna and Fiz. Anna worries about how much Fiz will tell them. She mentions Roy’s feelings of guilt to them which arouses their suspicions but Fiz covers by saying that he feels guilty at being the one left behind. Rita feels left out when Dennis, Ritchie and Gloria hold an impromptu business meeting in the bistro and she storms off to the Rovers. At Tina’s leaving drink, Carla tells the Underworld girls that she’s been asked to help a friend out as a consultant at a factory in France. Stella warns Gloria off Dennis but she won’t listen. Todd offers Marcus help with house-hunting through a friend of his who works for an estate agent and Marcus supplies his mobile number. Todd immediately texts him a kiss. Tracy and Rob make up. The police find Roy’s passport and start their enquiries. Dennis follows Rita to the Rovers where they row. He lashes out saying that Gloria is ten years younger than her. Wounded, she tells him to leave her alone. Andrea tells Lloyd she wants to take things a bit slower. An upset Rita tells Tina that she’s worried Dennis is going to leave her. Fiz cries over not keeping her promises to Hayley to look after Roy. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Ritchie de Vries - Robin Askwith *PC Stanlow - Leah Hackett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *Roy's Rolls Notes *At Tina McIntyre's leaving party, Gail McIntyre mentions her and Suzie Birchall's plans to move to London when she was younger. These events occurred in Episode 1866 (4th December 1978) and Episode 1867 (6th December 1978). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz phones the police to inform them that Roy is missing; Tracy invites Rob to join her and Amy for tea; and Tina is hopeful Peter will turn up at her leaving do in The Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,550,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes